


Something New

by vintagefabray



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagefabray/pseuds/vintagefabray
Summary: Quinn Fabray was ready for a change. And there was only one person she wanted to help.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something New

Quinn Fabray had been AWOL for a month. The second school let out for the summer, she had decided to distance herself from her friends for the time being. She needed a chance to find herself; to figure out who she was and who she wanted to be. Because of that, however, she hadn’t talked to anyone except her mom and pizza delivery man all summer. And sure, she was lonely. But her loneliness was the reason she turned to the internet, and the internet was where she found herself. She was a punk.

Okay, well she wasn’t a punk  _ yet _ . She still needed the look, but she didn’t know how to do it herself. She didn’t want to go out to the salon and dye her hair and to the mall to buy her clothes. Everyone would see her, and that was the last thing Quinn wanted. She’d have to find someone to help her out. Discreetly, of course. But who would she go to? 

She was sitting on her bed, scrolling through the contacts on her phone, trying to find someone who could be of help. Not Brittany, she would bring Santana and Santana’s the last person she wanted knowing about this. Not Kurt, they were close, but he had a tendency to be a little too honest. Not Mercedes, she was on vacation. Definitely not Rachel or Santana. Then, Quinn saw the name. Tina. The two hadn’t been very close, but she knew that Tina had experience with this kind of stuff. So, despite her nerves, she clicked on Tina’s name and the phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Quinn heard on the other side of the phone, the voice sounding confused. 

“Hi, Tina. It’s Quinn.”

“I know,” Tina replied, sounding a bit more relaxed. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” There was a silence for a moment, both girls unsure of what to say. 

“So, uh, why were you calling? If you don’t mind me asking,” Tina said. 

“Of course! Geez, I’m a mess today. But, uh, I was just wondering if you’re free today.”

“Why? We’ve, like, never hung out outside of glee stuff.”

“Well, to be blunt, I’m currently in the process of completely reinventing myself. And I figured that if anyone could help with that, it would be you,” Quinn explained. 

“Quinn, I’m flattered. But isn’t this something that’s more up Santana and Brittany’s ally? They’re your best friends.” 

“We haven’t been speaking much since school let out. I haven’t really talked to anyone since school let out.” The silence had returned, this time a bit more comfortable. 

“I’d love to help out, Quinn. What are you wanting to do?” Tina finally asked. Quinn smiled to herself. 

“I was wanting to dye my hair and then do some wardrobe revamping. I think I’m going full punk,” Quinn replied. 

“That’s so cool! Just let me buy some hair dye, and then I’ll be on my way over! I have the perfect color in mind. And I’ll bring some of my old clothes for you to look through,” Tina said. 

“Great! I’ll text you my address!” Quinn exclaimed, and then hung up. She couldn’t help but feel excited. Tina had always been someone she wanted to talk to more, but she never really knew how. Thank God for soul searching.

**

Quinn had been waiting by her bedroom window for 45 minutes. Any minute now, Tina should be pulling up. She was looking forward to this a lot more than she had been expecting herself to. Her and Tina had only ever talked alone a few times, mostly being miscellaneous things. But now, she was staring out her window like a puppy waiting for the girl. 

And then, a car pulled into the driveway. Quinn made her way out of her room quickly and bolted down the stairs and into the living room. Her mom was at work, luckily, so Quinn and Tina would be alone. As much as Quinn loved her mom, she had a tendency to welcome herself into the room whenever Quinn had friends over. 

Then, there was a knock at the door, and Quinn opened it immediately. 

“Hey!” Tina said, holding up the bags she was holding.

“Hi! Here, let me help you with that,” Quinn held the door open a bit more to make it easier for TIna to get in with her bags. After getting through the door and into the living room, Tina set her bags down and smiled at Quinn. 

“I’m glad you called,” Tina said, smiling.

‘I’m glad you answered. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t.” Quinn couldn’t help but stare at Tina. She looked different. Her goth look seemed to be fading out, and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She was pretty. Scratch that, she wasn’t pretty. Tina was  _ stunning _ . 

“So, I was thinking maybe we could dye your hair first. What do you think?” Tina asked. 

“Sounds great. What color did you pick up?”

“Pink,” Tina replied. “I thought it would work really well with your skin tone.” 

“I love it,” Quinn said, then took Tina’s hand and brought her upstairs. The two girls then made their way to Quinn’s bedroom. 

**

“I know my room is totally not punk, but I’m planning on redecorating,” Quinn said. Tina giggled. 

“I love your room. You know, I think pink walls can be super punk!”

“Really?”

“Really.” They shared a quiet moment, smiling at each other. The slight awkward tension had vanished, and it was like the two had always been friends. 

“So, do you wanna get started?” Tina asked, breaking the silence. Quinn nodded, standing up and leading Tina to her bathroom. 

**

Tina had been putting dye in Quinn’s hair for the past few minutes. They were having casual small talk. The glee club, Mike, Rachel and school were some topics that came up. But Quinn was hoping Tina was going to ask her something deeper. She wanted someone to open up to, although she would never admit it. And in that moment, Tina seemed like the only person she would want to do that with. 

“Hey, Quinn?”

“Yeah?” Quinn was nearly holding her breath. She needed this to be the moment. She needed someone to listen. 

“Where have you been all summer? Nobody’s heard from you since school let out,” Tina said, sounding concerned. Quinn sighed out of relief. It was happening; Tina was going to let her open up. Tina wanted to listen. 

“Well, to be honest with you, I’ve been doing a lot of self discovery. For a while now I’ve just been seen as the popular cheerleader who had a baby at 16 and cheats on her boyfriends. And I started just seeing myself that way too. So when the school year ended, I wanted to take some time to myself to figure out who I really am. In that process, I’ve actually learned a lot about myself,” Quinn explained, laughing a bit at the end. There was one big secret she had learned about herself this summer that changed everything. She realized why she was never fully happy with her boyfriends. She realized why she was constantly thinking about the other Cheerios in their uniforms. She realized that she didn’t like men. There was no way she could tell anyone though. Maybe not even Tina.

“And what have you learned? Besides the fact that you’re an ultra-punk goddess” Tina asked, taking more dye and putting it into Quinn’s hair. 

“It’s, uh, it’s private….”

“Oh, of course! I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I know we’re not like, super close, but I think that makes it easier sometimes,” Tina said, reassuring Quinn, then smiling. They sat in the quiet for a bit, again. Quinn took that moment to think. This wasn’t someone who would gossip to the whole school. This wasn’t someone who would judge her. This was  _ Tina _ . Tina; who was always nice and caring and understanding to everyone in glee club, even the ones she wasn’t close with. And that’s when Quinn decided to just say it. 

“I’m a lesbian.” Quinn felt like she was going to pass out. She had never even said it out loud to herself before, and now she had just told someone else. It felt like time stopped waiting for Tina to react. 

“Quinn, that’s totally fine. I’m so happy you felt comfortable telling me that, and I promise you this stays between us for however long you want it to. You know, I’m bi,” Tina said, her voice soft. Suddenly, a weight lifted off of Quinn’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, Tina. For…” Quinn trailed off.

“For?”

“Everything today.” The two girls grinned at each other. There was a new feeling between the two of them. Like they were friends. Like they would go on to be  _ best  _ friends. 

“I’ve got all the dye in, now we just have to let it sit for about 20 minutes and then we can wash it out!” Tina explained. Quinn stood up out of her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was about to have pink hair. Woah. 

**

Quinn and Tina had spent the past 20 minutes talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. The second the timer went off, they rushed upstairs to wash the dye out. Quinn was ecstatic. She was finally going to be the person she wanted to be. 

“So, I wasn’t sure if you want me to, but I can help you wash it out if you want,” Tina offered. 

“That would be great,” Quinn replied. She then went over to the tub and turned the water on. 

“How do you want to do this?” Quinn asked, her voice raising in volume so that Tina could hear her. 

“I think if you just, like, lean down and start washing it out yourself that would be good, and then I can help out when you need me,” Tina answered. Quinn then did what Tina said, struggling a bit at first. 

“How…” Quinn started, lifting her head up, “Do I know it’s out?” 

“I can help, don’t worry,” Tina said, and then began to help Quinn rinse her hair out. It was difficult with the angle, but the two girls spent the whole time laughing.

**

The final result was great, and not just the hair, although that did turn out stunning. As the two girls said goodbye, Quinn felt something. She knew her and Tina were going to be friends for a long time. And when Quinn walked through the halls on the first day of school with her new look, Tina couldn’t help but stare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the quinntina makeover fic! so the ending is kinda rushed, but to be blunt, I've been writing this for weeks now haha. I hope you like it!


End file.
